Broken Blade
Broken Blade was a book written by MaccaMan during Dragonhollow's Second Era. It recounted the history of Ebon's Blade tower in Swampwater, including Wiz's robbery on 2E:8, Ebon's self-imposed exile as a result, and AJ's reclamation and eventual dismantling of the structure. The book was written to fulfill a requirement in MaccaMan's application for the new Loremaster position within the Priesthood of Eris, though the honor would eventually go to Alarrick instead. Availability Second Era *Forum Third Era *Deep Thought Fourth Era—Present *Memory Content One sunny day on the Dragon Hollow Server, there was a very popular player called Ebon. He was a good friend to all on the server and he would play for many Minecraft days with no rest or sleep. During his reign on the server of Dragon Hollow He built a tower, the biggest to tallest tower on the whole entire server! This tower went as high as the eye could see! When this tower had been completed it looked so magnificent! It gave the server a meaning and a will. On one dark and stormy night a player called the_wizard_joker earned Ebon's trust. During the night when Ebon had gone to sleep and no one was on Wizard got to work! Taking things in small dosses like a diamond block or some gold... After a few days Ebon was walking to his tower of greatness and Bam! He saw the Sly Wizard taking his belongings. After this occurrence he left and didn't come back. Much to the unlikeliness of many of his followers. A few weeks later Aj lord of the fallen found out that Ebon's tower was his for the taking. So he claimed the tower. It was his, the tower of greatness was now his! A few days later he decided why not make something new and stop living in the past and instead live in the future! This is when Aj decide to take down the tower and to create a new and innovative building instead. He planned for days making sure he did everything the right way and to make sure nothing was lost. The next day he took the steps all the way to the top of the tower! First he started taking down the balconies on each level. Aj took them all down with extreme caution knowing any slip or fall could kill him and put him paralysed in a wheel chair for the rest of his Minecraft years! When Aj had finished taking down all of the balconies he started moving everything to his home into chests he had waiting to hold all of the resources used in the tower! Next he started taking the floors away from every level. This took him many hours of removing, walking, teleporting and more! Next is he took the walls of the tower down. This took the longest of all because of the shear height of the tower of greatness. When he had finished Taking the tower down he said... " What a relief i shall now build a memorial for Tox and more important players " This is where the story ends you see. Today Aj is still building the memorial for Tox and the other important players. The tower is still kept in the memory of everyone including the great and significant impact Ebon made on Dragon Hollow. Category:Books